rescue911fandomcom-20200213-history
Mother and Son Hide From Intruder
Location: San Jose, California Date: January 1, 1993 Story Single mother Monique Silva lived with her 8-year-old son, Ruben, in a one bedroom apartment in San Jose, California. On January 1, 1993, when they were both in bed, a mysterious man came coming up the stairs outside the apartment building. Then Monique heard banging on her door, looked outside, and saw him kicking on it. She yelled for him to leave the premises and went to her closet to get her revolver. Then he busted the door open. Monique called 911. Dispatcher Barbara Liberty took the call. Monique told her that a burglar broke into her apartment. She was panicked and nervous while Liberty was telling her to calm down. Liberty then alerted police from all over to get to the scene. Officer Kevin Cassidy was closest to the scene. He at first thought it was a prank call. Then he realized that the suspect was in the apartment and knew that it was a real burglary. Meanwhile the suspect was walking around the apartment looking for Monique. She was panting while on the phone while talking to Liberty. She then told Ruben to get into the closet with her and hide from the suspect. Monique did not want to get out of the closet. She was nervous that the police wouldn't get to them on time. Liberty then asked her about her revolver. She said it was loaded. Then Liberty then told her to put it down, but she refused. Liberty forced her to put it down when the police arrived. Liberty was thinking that the suspect was armed with weapons and told Monique to shoot him if he found her. Meanwhile the suspect took his shirt off in another room and continued looking for Monique. Liberty kept telling her that the police were coming. Then the police arrived. Liberty repeatedly told Monique to put her revolver down. Officer Bryan Christian took charge of the scene. He asked Liberty to get Monique's apartment number from her. She started to cry with Ruben. She told Liberty to tell them where she was. Liberty was getting nervous herself because of Monique being scared. She then held the closet door very tight to prevent the suspect from getting her. Suddenly he went into the bedroom, heard her on the phone, and opened the closet door. She started to scream really loud in Liberty's ear. The suspect began sexually assaulting her. Ruben was also screaming. Monique kept hitting buttons on the phone. The police began hearing her screams and ran to find her apartment. The suspect told Monique, "I'm here to solve your problems." Liberty noticed that he was a rapist and he was there to rape Monique. She also thought that he would kill Monique with her revolver. The police got closer to the apartment; Monique got away from the suspect, and he began chasing her to the front door. She got out and down the stairs while other people from the apartment building came out to investigate her screaming. The police saw the suspect and told him to get his hands up, but he didn't. Then Ruben got out, but the suspect grabbed him and used him as a shield for the police to shoot him. Then he brought him back into the apartment, The police then chased them into there. They took Ruben out of the suspect's hands and arrested the suspect. Liberty began to cry with tears of joy for Monique and Ruben when she found out that they were okay. When the police took the suspect to the squad car, he was staring at Monique and was mad at her for calling them. He was convicted of burglary and using Ruben as a shield and sentenced to five years in prison. Two years later Monique and Ruben went on with their lives, but had to undergo counseling with what happened that night. Monique decided to turn her revolver over to the police, thinking that it wasn't protecting her and Ruben. Category:1993 Category:California Category:Holiday Category:Crimes Category:Robberies